In general, an excavation machine such as an excavator digs the ground surface or the like of a working object as an operator drives a work machine including a bucket by operating an operation lever. For example, in Patent Literature 1, it is described that the gradient of the bottom portion of a bucket is displayed as a numerical value on a screen.